1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cutting fabric and, more particularly, to a combined fabric measuring and cutting jig for providing users with an easy and convenient means of holding, measuring and cutting a piece of fabric material simultaneously and accurately.
2. Prior Art
Tailors and dressmakers generally use a set of tools including measuring tapes, rulers and marking chalks for their work. These are the “tools of the trade” important for drawing the patterns, shapes and dimensions of an apparel on a piece of fabric to be cut and sewed. The process of measuring, marking and positioning the cloth may be made on a cutting mat with dimensions marked at appropriate surface locations of the cutting mat to assist in cutting the various patterns, shapes and sizes more accurately. Tailors and dressmakers are skilled artists and such kinds of work will require a pair of steady hands as a slight movement may result in the fabric being shifted out of position and resulting in the work piece being cut out of line thereby destroying the piece of work. This task is made even more difficult by the soft and slippery fabric material which may crease and wrinkle thus making the process a very tedious and time consuming task. For the novice, even with the assistance of a cutting mat, such a task is still a daunting process with many pieces of work material rejected.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a combined fabric measuring and cutting jig that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for holding, measuring and cutting a piece of fabric material simultaneously and accurately.